Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{-8}}{5^{3}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
${ \dfrac{5^{-8}}{5^{3}} = 5^{-8-3}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{-8}}{5^{3}}} = 5^{-11}} $